Winnie the Vorsitzender: Piglet-lein Demands To Be The New Vorsitzender
One day, Winnie the Vorsitzender finds an old coupon spring in the bunkers' couch cushions, and decides to give it to his best friend Pigletlein as a best friend gift. After The Vorsitzender gives it to Piglet, Jodi and Trigger tell Piglet that he should surprise The Vorsitzender with something he likes. Pigletlein only has a small pot of opium, however. The three go around the Hundred Acre Germany and gather up every last pot of opium for The Vorsitzender. Once gathered, the opium pots break, and the opium is too dirty to smoke. Trigger says that since there is no opium left, they should go to “The Hundred Acre Germany”, which is in a forest somewhere in the ocean. The next day, Jodi, Pigletlein, and Trigger go on a long journey through the Wood, and the ocean. After asking a hyena for help, and every time Jodi says “The Hundred Acre Japan”, he gets trampled by a bunch of excited people with squinty eyes. When they finally get to “The Hundred Acre Germany”, they find that it is inhabited by a bunch of Japanese followers of Pigletlein. The Pigletleiners take the coupon that Pooh gave Piglet, claiming that he has brought the “Sacred Document”, and make him their Vorsitzender, Jodi their Chamberlain, and Trigger their Prime Minister, But Jodi opposes all of this. Later, Pigletlein puts the coupon on the bottom of a giant Pigletlein statue, and the statue begins to spit out opium into a fountain. Jodi teaches a group of Pigletleiners how to shine bald heads, while Trigger teaches another group how to make allies with other Hundred Acre Woods. Later that day, Pigletlein sadly tells Trigger and Jodi that he doesn’t want to be Vorsitzender of a bunch of Japs, and wants to go home. Trigger points out to Piglet that here at “The Hundred Acre Japan”, they get whatever they want. When Pigletlein hears this, and sees a giant statue of Trigger and a giant statue of Jodi, including his bald head, he tells them that they’re being like The Vorsitzender. Rabbit realizes that they’re being spoiled, and Tigger decides to get Piglet’s present. They decide to sneak out once the Piglets are asleep, with the “Sacred Tail”. When they remove the spring, it causes a volcano of honey to erupt, and the Piglets run frantically to Piglet and ask what they should do. Piglet tells them to quickly knock down the statues of Rabbit and Tigger, which they do, and they’re saved from the overflowing honey. While the Piglets cheer for their king, Tigger looks on and learns that Piglet is good at being king after all. Meanwhile, the Vorsitzender can’t find Pigletlein, Jodi, Trigger, or any opium anywhere, "Pigletlein! Pigletlein!". He concludes that they’ve been stolen by a Russian. the Vorsitzender Russian-proofs his house, and that night, Pigletlein, Jodi, and Tigger return home from “The Hundred Acre Japan”, and go into The Vorsitzender's house through his opened back door. Pigletlein gives The Vorsitzender some opium, and The Vorsitzender tells Pigletlein that he is pissed that they left without permission, but would hate to see the opium go to waste. While Pigletlein is mad at the Vorsitzender for being such a jerk and demands that he become the new Vorsitzender.